Chapeau de Paille
by Epine
Summary: OneShot - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Roger après une minute, se demandant si elle lui faisait un farce ou si elle était sérieuse. - Je te savais idiot sur les bords mais pas à ce point … C'est un chapeau de paille !" S'exclama la jeune fille.


_Bonjour ou Bonsoir ou ce que vous voulez. Ceci est un simple One-shot pas vraiment prétentieux, que j'ai écris sans m'arrêter, en moins d'une heure. Je cherchais pas à faire quelque chose de fantastique et c'est pas particulièrement long. Juste ... une petite histoire comme ça. Bref. _

_Bien évidemment, One Piece ne m'appartient pas. San et Jackson, les deux OC en revanche, sont ma propriété. Voilà, en espérant qu'aussi étrange ce soit, vous apprécierez, même un peu._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapeau de paille<strong>

Il n'était que huit heures du matin, mais on s'affairait déjà prestement dans l'auberge de la Pièce Dorée. Les clients ayant réserver des chambres les jours précédents allaient bientôt descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et la livraison de caisses de rhum et autres boissons alcoolisées avait lieu aujourd'hui également. Le patron de l'établissement faisait les allers-retours entre les cuisines pour s'assurer que tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait, et la salle à manger, vérifiant qu'aucune nappe ne faisait de plis et que rien ne manquait. Il était fier de son auberge, étant parti de rien pour finalement devenir l'un des hôteliers les plus recommandés de la ville de Logue Town. Il se jugeait amplement satisfait, n'osant rêver jusqu'alors à une telle popularité. Lorsqu'il se levait le matin, il se sentait bien. Il avait un travail qu'il aimait et qui rapportait, une femme aux fourneaux pleine de caractère et avec qui il vivait un mariage paisible mais jamais monotone, et de leur union était née un enfant débrouillard et vif d'esprit plein de promesse pour son avenir et qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses treize ans … Oui, Gol D. Jackson pouvait se vanter d'avoir réussit à obtenir ce que bien des personnes recherchent en ce monde : le bonheur. Il inspira à plein poumons en ouvrant la porte de son établissement, pour profiter un instant des rayons du soleil à peine levé avant de devoir commencer sa course quotidienne dans le but de faire une journée bien remplie.

Levant les yeux vers le sommet de la rue, son auberge et sa maison étant située en contrebas d'une longe pente, il eut tout le loisir d'admirer la course de la jeune fille. Elle dévala la ruelle en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, esquivant les passants matinaux qui revenaient de la boulangerie la plus proche, les bras chargés de viennoiseries, s'excusant sans se retourner ni se défaire de son sourire éclatant. Elle tenait un paquet grossièrement enveloppé entre les bras et le serrait contre elle afin d'éviter de le perdre malencontreusement. Trébuchant soudain, elle poursuivit un instant son chemin sur un seul pied, tentant de se redresser et de conserver son équilibre, avant de finalement se remettre droite à temps pour se planter juste devant l'aubergiste qui l'avait suivit du regard depuis le pas de sa porte. Essoufflée, elle s'offrit une demie seconde pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Bonjour monsieur Jackson ! Belle journée n'est-ce-pas ? » s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux vert bouteille pétillant de cette incroyable vitalité qui ne semblait jamais la quitter.

« Bonjour San. Tu devrais arrêter de descendre cette rue en courant aussi vite, un jour tu te cassera une jambe ou un bras en chutant si tu continue ainsi. » la sermonna-t-il sans y mettre le ton, sachant parfaitement que de toutes manières, elle continuerait, inlassablement.

La prénommée San éclata de rire, sa fraîcheur et sa joie étant si contagieuse que le patron de la Pièce Dorée se surprit à ricaner avec elle. Décidément, cette enfant amenait son optimisme effrayant partout ou elle allait. Se doutant déjà pourquoi elle était venue, il désigna d'un doigt le contre-bas de la ruelle, ou plutôt le port qui se trouvait derrière la rangée de maisons qu'ils voyaient.

« Il est déjà parti aux quais, certainement à rêvasser devant les navires, comme toujours. Tu le connais aussi bien moi après tout. Tu déjeunes avec nous ce midi ? » Ajouta-t-il en connaissait l'affection que son fils – et tout le personnel de l'auberge, lui et sa femme comprit – portait à cette jeune fille.

« Oh oui ! Merci monsieur Jackson, à plus tard ! » Lui criait-elle alors qu'elle repartait déjà dans la direction indiquée.

Il la suivit un instant du regard alors qu'elle se remettait à courir, serrant toujours son paquet contre elle et ses cheveux couleur cacao coupés à la vas-vite dans sa nuque venant lui piquer le coin des joues. San n'était peut-être pas une fille qu'on qualifiait facilement de « jolie », avec son physique encore peu féminin malgré qu'elle ait déjà douze printemps, ses cheveux fourchus et durs comme la paille et ses vêtements récupérés et rafistolés. Mais elle était mignonne. Avec ses tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage, son sourire qui ne la quittait jamais et son caractère entraînant. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une fille sans mère et et dont le paternel était rarement présent du fait de son métier de marine, elle ne se plaignait jamais. Et si au départ, c'est un peu par pitié que les Gol D. l'avaient invité à déjeuner chez eux après que leur fils ne l'ait présenté à tout le monde comme sa meilleure amie, désormais, c'était de bon cœur et parce que tous à la Pièce Dorée appréciait San.

La jeune fille arrivait désormais au port, et prit le temps de souffler, corps arqué en avant et mains sur les genoux. Elle courrait ainsi depuis la base marine de la ville, ou elle avait un logement en tant que fille d'officier sans autre famille. Son père lui avait obtenue un lit et une place à la cantine de la base, ne pouvant laisser une fillette se débrouiller seule. On avait acceptée, la mettant dans un coin et la laissant vivre sa vie, l'enfant n'étant pas difficile à vivre. Elle se redressa, cherchant du regard la crinière de cheveux noirs de son plus proche ami, le seul d'ailleurs. Son sourire s'agrandit en le voyant, assis au bord du bout d'un ponton en train de balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Elle se précipita vers lui, l'appelant vigoureusement et secouant son bras de libre vers lui, l'autre tenant toujours son paquet.

« Eh Roger ! Tu sais que t'es gonflé ? T'aurais pût m'attendre ce matin quand même ! Lâcheur ! » Criait-elle de manière telle que tout le quai devait l'entendre rouspéter faussement contre son ami.

« C'est toi qui mettait trop de temps à arriver San ! » lui répliqua-t-il sans décrocher son regard de la mer.

Le jeune garçon consentit finalement à se retourner, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait San s'approcher, pour ensuite se laisser tomber lourdement près de lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait dû courir comme une forcenée depuis la base jusqu'à l'auberge, puis de l'auberge jusqu'ici. Il l'avait fait délibérément, parce que, quand elle arrivait au port tout essoufflée, elle avait ses joues blanches soudain colorées de rouge qui la rendait tout simplement adorable, et ses cheveux se collaient à son front à cause de la sueur, d'une manière un peu trop sensuel pour que les deux gamins en soient conscients. Et même si elle haussait un peu le ton sur le moment, il savait que cela ne durait que deux minutes. San était tout simplement incapable de rester en colère contre lui. Et effectivement, aussitôt qu'il eut lâché un « désolé » pas vraiment convainquant mais suffisant pour elle, la jeune fille reprit son sourire étincelant tout en s'asseyant près de son ami. Le port était leur terrain de jeu favori. Ils pouvaient rester des heures à regarder la mer, les bateaux et les marins qui s'affairaient, et trouvaient toujours quelque chose pour s'amuser lorsqu'ils se laissaient finalement de rester sans bouger.

San savait ce que Roger souhaitait faire. Il voulait prendre la mer lui aussi, un jour. Et elle voulait l'accompagner, parce que là ou irait Roger, San irait. C'était ainsi, l'ordre logique des choses pour eux. Les deux gamins ne se quittaient plus depuis six ans, après que le garçon n'ait trouver l'autre dans l'un de ses rares moments de faiblesse. Elle était très jeune et souffrait de l'absence de son père à ce moment. Alors dans un coin de ruelle en revenant des courses au marché, elle avait craqué, assise à même le sol et ses genoux ecorchés rammener contre elle pour qu'on ne voit pas son visage couvert de larmes et sa morve qui pendait de son nez. C'est à cet instant que Roger l'avait surpris, et sans réfléchir, avait immédiatement essuyé ses larmes du bout des doigts et cherché à la faire rire par tout les moyens possible. « Si t'es triste, dis-le moi et je m'occuperai de chasser tes problèmes ! » Avait assuré l'enfant à l'époque. Et depuis qu'elle connaissait Roger, San n'avait plus jamais versé la moindre larme. Elle admirait le jeune garçon et comme lui, espérait pouvoir un jour quitter cette ville et découvrir le monde. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait le sentiment que rien n'était impossible. C'était comme ça avec Roger.

« Ah au fait » fit-elle au bout d'un moment, se souvenant de ce qui l'avait rendue si impatiente de rejoindre son ami « j'ai un cadeau pour toi attends ... Tadam ! Joyeux anniversaire Roger ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son paquet, un peu écrasé du fait qu'elle l'avait serré contre son torse tout le long de sa virée dans les ruelles de Logue Town.

Il le déballa avec empressement, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait encore, le souvenir de la boussole au ressort dangereusement instable de l'année dernière restant gravé dans sa mémoire – son œil s'en souvenait encore également … Il resta sans voix un instant lorsqu'il eut le présent sous les yeux, alors qu'à ses côtés, San trépignait littéralement d'impatience d'avoir sa réaction. Qui ne fut malheureusement pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Roger après une minute de silence religieux, se demandant si elle lui faisait un farce ou si elle était sérieuse.

« Je te savais idiot sur les bords mais pas à ce point … C'est un chapeau de paille ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en présentant le couvre-chef comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

« Ça je le vois bien merci, mais pourquoi tu m'offres ce truc ? J'aurais l'air complètement idiot avec ça sur la tête. » fit-il en tournant l'objet entre ses mains, suspicieux.

« Pas du tout ! » s'offusqua San.

« Parce que tu vois beaucoup de monde se balader dans les rues avec ce genre de chose sur le crâne ? Il y a plus classe comme chapeau. Si je deviens pirate, personne n'aura peur en me voyant avec ça. » ajouta Roger en se tournant vers elle, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua son expression peiné.

Elle dissimula au mieux sa déception et gonfla les joues sous sa remarque vexante, et insista pour qu'il l'essaie. Le jeune garçon protesta à nouveau, refusant de se ridiculiser devant tout les marins du port, mais céda au final devant l'argument que personne ne faisait attention à eux et surtout les fameux grands yeux quémandeurs de son amie, qui savait y faire pour le convaincre de faire tout et n'importe quoi. Il était incapable de lui refuser quelque chose, même quand c'était un peu stupide, comme maintenant. Il enfonça donc le chapeau de paille de mauvaise grâce sur son crâne.

« Voilà, contente ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne voyant que le bord de son nouveau chapeau.

« Oh ça va ! Si tu le déteste à ce point, retire-le. » Bougonna la fille, une lueur attristée dans les yeux.

Le remarquant, Roger, haussa un sourcil et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, tout en ôtant le couvre-chef de sa tête. San soupira et se triturait les doigts, chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était triste ou gênée, ce que ne manqua pas de noter son ami. Et voir sa camarade triste, c'était une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, encore moins lorsque c'était par sa faute. Normalement, il allait tabasser tout ceux qui s'en prenait à elle, mais là, c'était lui qui l'avait blessé en critiquant son cadeau. Il lui demanda d'une voix un peu coupable pourquoi elle faisait des histoires pour ce chapeau, qu'il croyait qu'elle avait acheté à deux berrys dans le marché aux puces. Mais elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux rendus sombres par l'éclat de déception.

« C'est rien juste … c'est moi qui l'ait fait ce chapeau. La vieille marchande de bijoux tressés du marché m'a montre comment faire des objets en paille. J'ai dû bousiller des kilos de foin avant de réussir à faire un truc présentable, mais apparemment c'est pas réussit … Je m'étais dis que si tu dois partir en mer un jour, il te faudrait quelque chose pour te protéger du soleil, vu qu'on attrape facilement des insola … »

Elle se tût en sentant le poids de la main de Roger sur sa tête, qu'elle avait au préalable baissé pendant ses explications. Il avait l'habitude de lui frotter ainsi les cheveux, embrouillant un peu plus sa tignasse qui n'avait jamais dû voir un peigne. Quand on l'embettait en ville en disant qu'elle n'était qu'une sale orpheline abandonné, Roger faisait toujours ce geste après avoir défoncé ces abrutis, pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, que lui serait là pour elle. Relevant les yeux, elle vit son ami remettre d'un geste déterminé le chapeau sur son crâne, et l'y laisser cette fois-ci. Son regard avait changé d'expression, et il semblait plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire, comme lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Lui qui d'ordinaire avait un air plutôt lunatique et insouciant, prenait un regard incroyablement imposant lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose. Elle l'interrogea du bout des lèvres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait soudain changé d'avis sur « ce truc ridicule » comme il l'avait dit.

« C'est toi qui l'a fait, alors je le porterais, même si c'est un peu ridicule. Et de toute manière, la première personne qui osera se moquer de Mon chapeau, fait par Mon amie, je le tue. » Conclut le jeune homme, l'air déterminé et convaincu que c'était très bien comme cela. Il détestait cordialement les personnes qui s'en prenaient à ses proches, et cela impliquait désormais également le chapeau de paille, tressé par sa meilleure amie pour lui.

Souriant, San hocha vigoureusement la tête, ravie, et lui susurra à nouveau un « bon anniversaire » auquel il répondit d'un de ces sourires chaleureux dont il avait le secret. Un sourire plein d'ambition, et lorsqu'elle voyait sourire ainsi Roger, elle se disait qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Aller au bout du monde ou même conquérir la dangereuse mer de Grand Line. Avec lui, tout semblait devenir possible. L'impossible était un mot que Roger ne connaissait pas, et c'est une des raisons qui faisait que San l'admirait tant. Et bien plus tard, lorsque le soleil atteignit son zénith et que les deux adolescents quittèrent le port pour rejoindre l'auberge et déjeuner ensemble, Roger avait toujours son chapeau de paille sur la tête. Et il se jura de ne plus le quitter lorsqu'il croisa le regard ravi de la jeune fille qui lui souriait.

* * *

><p>Voilà, ça casse pas des briques mais j'ai aimé écrire ce petit truc. Jackson, le nom du père de Roger, est un clin d'oeil à l'Oro Jackson. Et la Pièce Dorée, ben ... c'est Une Pièce quoi ... Ouais je sais, j'ai pas été le chercher loin, mais je voulais laisser des clins d'oeil en rapport à ce qu'on sait de Gol D. Roger ( et avouons qu'on ne sait pas grand chose ) pour sa personnalité, normal qu'il soit OOC dans ce one-shot, puisqu'on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur lui et qu'entre l'époque ou il est gamin et son statut de Seigneur des Pirates, il a le temps de changer le gars !<p>

Bref, si vous avez un commentaire à faire, même négatif (quoique, amis écrivains, ne nous voilons pas la face : tout le monde préfère quand c'est positif !) allez-y. Mais si c'est une critique, faîtes-là au moins constructive, que je puisse voir ce qui ne vas pas (j'ai envie de dire, le thème du one-shot, mais j'ai un peu tendance à dénigrer mon travail, éternel insatisfaite que je suis !) Bon cette fois j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse jusqu'à une prochaine ( ah bah oui, maintenant que j'ai commencer à polluer le fandom One Piece, j'vais pas m'arrêter ! J'ai déjà le KHR à mon actif, et je compte bien continuer jusqu'à ce que mes doigts ne se suicident mouahahah *auteur qui craque psychologiquement, ne vous inquiéter pas*)

See you again ~


End file.
